Obey
by TurtleLove
Summary: We managed to stay in the clear for about a week before we brought too much attention to ourselves. We got claimed but I were the only one this woman was truly interested in, I should probably have been flattered if the situation weren't so messed up and she weren't about to get rid of my brothers, so we made a deal, I would serve and my brothers would not be harmed. Leonardo/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Money is the one thing that rules this entire planet, unless you're filthy rich you have no say in anything, no legal rights and wealthy men and women are allowed to own you if they so please.

My brothers and I have no idea how we got here and no idea how to get back home. The only thing to do was to adjust and play along for the time being.

We managed to stay in the clear for about a week before we brought too much attention to ourselves.

We got claimed but I were the only one this woman was truly interested in, I should probably have been flattered if the situation weren't so messed up and she weren't about to get rid of my brothers. So we made a deal, I would serve and my brothers would not be harmed.

She accepted, yet, if only I had known that " _not be harmed_ " to her meant locked up and barely surviving and that is where we are at right now.

I will find a way out of this, I will find my brothers and when I do, we will figure out a way to get back home. Let us just hope it will happen sooner than later.

-Leonardo

* * *

 **HI!**

 **A note just to be clear "I" writing will always be Leonardo in first person, all other characters will be mentioned by name or he/she you get it...**

 **mmmkay enjoy, byeeee~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Four months earlier

I didn't know what I'd gotten myself into. I only stood there as two bodyguard looking men took my brothers away and the second the elevator doors shut behind them she turned to me, smiled and asked me to walk with her.

I followed her down a narrow and rather unfurnished corridor. There were spotlights in the ceiling giving soft lightning to the golden wallpaper and a few white doors along the way leading to who knows what.

Coming to a halt in front of a dark brown door in which really stood out because of the boldness in color differences, she brought out a bunch of keys, unlocked the door then asked me to step in, walking past her I went inside.

The first thing that caught my attention was the king sized bed placed by the right wall of the room with navy linen and grey horizontal striped, white pillows. On each side of it, two nightstands made out of glass with crystal table lamps. The room was very high in ceiling, spotlights in here as well. The walls were a soft grey almost white and faded beige carpeted floor. Everything in this room, just like the rest of this ridiculously huge place was so extremely expensive looking it made me uneasy just looking at the decor. The long side of the room was a window wall, which gave an amazing view over the city and a total of five blackout curtains for privacy if one needed, not really seeing the necessity since we were on the fifty first floor.

I don't know why but a bedroom was the last thing I expected to be standing in.

"This will be your bedroom, everyone needs a bed to sleep in, no?"

I knew she could read the surprise on my face as she took a seat in one of the armchairs. Behind her, you could see the city shining up the night sky.

I actually felt a little hit of shame for thinking so poorly of her, expecting a cage or a torture chamber but instead getting a bedroom worthy of royalty.

There was a soft knock on the door behind us and in walked an older man who I'm guessing you could call a butler. He was carrying a tray with two glasses of champagne, I took one out of politeness, knowing very well I were not going to drink it. He served her the other glass then left the room.

"I understand this must be a lot to take in for you" she stated in a sort of seductive way. I'm not sure if that's the way she usually spoke or if she were doing it on purpose. She smiled at me when I faced her to answer. Crossing her slender legs, her already short dress sliding higher up her thighs and for some reason I could not help but notice.

I swallowed.

"Where are they taking my brothers?" I asked, needing to focus my thoughts elsewhere.

"I always keep my promises and as promised, they will not be harmed so there's no need to worry about it as long as you stand by your word" She took a sip of her champagne as I gave her a quick nod.

"So what exactly is it that you want?" I felt myself growing restless, her way of dancing around the questions made me very apprehensive.

"You ask a lot of questions" Her lips quirked in a slight smile.

"And you're not giving me many answers" For some reason I smiled back. Maybe it was the simple courtesy or maybe I was subconsciously starting to enjoy this back and forth game she seemed to be playing.

She came to a stand, placing her glass on the small glass table in between the two armchairs and began walking slowly towards me, her feet wobbling slightly in her high heels due to the thick carpet.

When her body was only a few inches away she reached out for my hand, taking the glass I'd forgotten I was still holding, moved the cool drink towards her lips and swallowed it all in three slow gulps, licked her lips while locking eyes with mine. My breath hitched. Her eyes were a very intense, playful yellow, making it hard to break her gaze.

"You should get some rest, it's getting late" She breathed, stepping past me making her way towards the door but right before leaving she gave out a soft laughter, leaving the empty glass on the white mid-high dresser next to the doorway.

"You'll get your answers soon enough, good night" And then she left without waiting for a reply.

I took a deep breath. Once again I just stood, thinking of what I had gotten myself in to.

* * *

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Raphael shouted and then got punched across the face for it and felt his jaw glitch for a second before it popped back in place. He could taste blood in his mouth, the room started to spin as he fell to the floor.

"Raph, calm down, you're only making things worse!" Donnie's voice and the laughter from the guards were muffled from the ringing in his ears. One of the guards grabbed Raphael's arm and dragged him across the floor, then threw him into a separate cell from his brothers.

The loud click noise from the lock brought him back to consciousness, hearing his brothers shout to let them out.

Raphael got to his feet, grabbed the bars as hard as he could while watching the men leaving.

"Let us out of here you assholes!" Raph yelled but the only response he got was more laughter as they shut the door behind them.

Raphael stared after the guards, still a firm grip on the bars, the rage he felt at that very moment could not be described. Leo was an idiot, hell, they were all idiots thinking she would just gonna let them walk out from here.

"We'll get out Raph, don't worry" Don's optimism made him sick to his stomach.

Raph was in the cell right across from Don and Mikey was in the one left to Donnie's.

"Shut the hell up, Donnie"

Then the guards turned off the lights.


	3. Chapter 2

Obey chapter 2

It feels awful to admit it but I haven't had such a great night sleep in years, having a mattress adjust to the shape of my shell is a luxury I never thought I would experience.

The morning light came through the tall Windows, being on floor 51 gave an amazing view and it was even more stunning when the city wasn't quite awoken yet.

I admired the view for a few more minutes before I decided to get out of bed and stretch, a few katas wouldn't hurt either. The open space in this room gave more than enough space for it.

I'm not sure how much time passed but I was interrupted by someone knocking and before I could answer the door opened and in came the butler from the night before, carrying a bundle of folded clothes.

"Miss wishes your company for breakfast in half an hour, here's a fresh set of clothing and you'll find the shower in the bathroom over there" He said pointing towards the white door across the room in which I thought were a closet.

"Um, thank you" what else were I going to say honestly, I was hungry and after this mornings practice and last nights stressful events I could surely use a shower.

"Half an hour on the 14th floor, don't be late, Miss will not appreciate you letting her wait" I could tell he wasn't interested in my response so I didn't say anything. He laid the clothes on the end of the bed before he left.

I gave the folded fabric a stare, guess I would have to get used to wearing clothes from now on.

I wiped some sweat off my forehead and took direction towards the now known bathroom.

The bathroom was just like the bedroom, very luxurious. One big window to my right, white tub, victorian styled shower in glass and gold. Next to it were a side table with a couple folded towels. Double sinks with golden handles and a very large mirror hanging on the wall over it. The walls and floors were in light grey stone and as a finishing touch, a white soft carpet beneath my feet by the door entrance, this was just too much.

I got into the shower, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles. Even though I could've stayed in this shower for a very long time the hunger started to really get to me.

After drying myself off with one of the soft cotton towels I got back to to the bedroom to take a closer look at the clothes that were left for me. A simple pair of blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt a couple of sizes too big so they would fit around my shell then I couldn't help but grin at the underwear that were also concluded in the bundle, I weren't even going to bother with those. It was a good thing she was planning a laid back breakfast anyway.

I got dresses and headed out, walked down the sterile corridors looking for the elevator.

* * *

Turns out the 14th floor was the restaurant. I came to enter a huge dining room with chairs and tables filling out the space. There was soft lightning from the spotlights, assuming they were not turned on to max to set the mood. A few candles on some of the tables were lit as well.

One section of the dining area was cut off by an arch, soft music was coming from in there to I figured that's were she would be. Indeed she was, seated on the opposite end of the long table from were I was now standing. The table had a total of eight chairs, six on each side and one on both short ends. A red tablecloth to protect the fragile wood underneath. It was set with different kinds of silver wear, plates and glasses. Trays with fruit and all kinds of cheese, bowls with yoghurt and containers with granola. Pots for tea and coffee. Juice, milk and water were also optional.

She had her golden eyes set on me, I swallowed.

"Good morning" I said, manners going on autopilot.

"Good morning, please take a seat" she made a gesture towards the chair in front of me so I sat down. A second later the all too familiar butler showed up again, this time with two plates in each hand. Taking a halt at my right he served me the food, simple toast, bacon and eggs, then he continued and served her.

Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a light blue silk robe, that was pretty much all I could see without sneaking a peek underneath the table. I was not going to do that.

The soft lightning in here really worked in her favor though and only a fool would deny her striking beauty, if only she weren't such a slick snake under that pretty exterior.

"Did you sleep well?" She took a sip out of her newly poured cup of tea.

"Yes"

"Please let me know if there's anything you wish to change with your bedroom and I'll make sure it gets done" she smiled.

"It's fine" she nodded and began to eat.

I stared down at my own plate, I figured starving myself wouldn't help anyone so I took a bite. I would never tell Mikey but these eggs were so much better than the burned chunks filled with shells he usually served on Saturday mornings, the thought made me homesick.

"There's something I would like to show you after we've eaten if you would care to join me?" She didn't look up from her food, she just continued to eat while waiting for my response.

I had a bad feeling and I knew she had something not so harm free in mind and I wasn't sure I was ready to handle it just yet.

I swallowed hard, the food no longer wanting to make its way down my throat.

"Okay" I answered knowing I would regret it. She gave a quick nod and didn't say another word throughout the rest of the meal.

* * *

We got inside the elevator together and she pressed number 30 on the keypad, the doors closed and as the elevator moved upwards I could feel my palms begin to sweat. We reached our destined floor and there was a soft ping before the doors opened again. Another narrow corridor before an iron double door blocked our way.

The door had a card lock, pulling out a keycard from wherever she could've hidden that, she swiped the card and the doors opened up automatically. Holding my breath we stepped inside.

"Wait here while I go change" she disappeared and I stood frozen, not really sure I believed what I was seeing.

The room was filled with different machines and equipment. Since I've never used most of them I can't call myself an expert on what they're called. The ones I do recognize are the most common ones and also because Raph's got one in his bedroom. A bench press or whatever, there were also a couple of treadmills lined up.

The center of the room were free from equipment and used for what I would guess, dancing or a perfect spot for me to practice my katas… I shook the thought out of my head.

She was gone for another minute before returning, wearing something more suitable for training.

"This is my own private gym, I can tell you're used to working out so feel free to use it as you please, I'll get you your own keycard so you can come and go whenever you want" she got on one of the four treadmills and began setting the speed.

" I don't know how to work even half the machines in here" I told her honestly.

"Then do whatever it is you do to stay in shape or do share your secret on how you're building muscle without lifting a finger" with the sarcasm thick in the way she said it I couldn't help but chuckle. Then my smile faded, I had to remember that she had some kind of motive behind giving me so much.

I wasn't about to show her any of my ninjutsu training either, I mean she's not stupid, she knows I practice something, my brothers and I hadn't surrendered ourselves without a fight but exactly what our fighting skills were, she didn't need to know.

So I took step towards one of the benches and corrected the weights on the bar, I'd seen Raphael do this a million times, how hard could it be?

Now thinking about it I probably should have paid more attention to how much weight I put on the bar. I managed to lift it of the railing and bring it down to my chest but when I tried to lift it up again my arms couldn't handle the pressure. I let out a loud grunt as I threw the bar to the floor, falling off the bench in the process and landed on my stomach next to the bar, this was not my thing.

I could hear her laughing as she came running over to me, sweat pearls taking shape on her forehead.

" Are you alright?" She reached out her hand to help me up but I ignored it, this was already embarrassing enough. I got to my feet and came to stand a little closer to her than I intended to, we'd been this close last night and with me being a head taller, her heavy breathing stroked my neck.

"Yes I'm fine, I think the weights are miss marked" I said in a lame attempt to save some of my pride even though I knew she wouldn't believe this.

"Aha" she smiled while licking her teeth. She took a step back.

"Listen, even though this might not be for you I'll have Mr Calmity bring you a keycard so you at least have the option, then it's up to you what you want to do, I'm sure you can find your way back to your room and in the mine while I'm going to finish my running, some of us have to work for our bodies" she got back on the machine and started up her jog once again. I knew the best thing would be for me to get back to my room but instead I just stood there.

" I can run" I heard myself say before I could think things through.

The smile I received back could've melted ice. She tilted her head towards the treadmill next to hers and I got on it. The display had more than a million buttons on it and once again I had no idea what to do. I think she noticed my confusion so she turned off her treadmill and gave me her full attention. She came up close, I still couldn't define her scent but it was something sweet and I enjoyed it a lot"

"You see this button here?" She pointed to a dark green button in the middle of the display, I nodded.

"That's for starting it up, then you use the up and down arrows to set the speed" she demonstrated and the treadmill started moving.

"Why do I get the feeling everyone knows about these things besides me?"

She kept pressing the 'up' arrow until I gave her a sign that the speed was fast enough.

"Because it's probably true" she smirked as she once again got back to her own work out. We kept at it for at least fifty minutes without stopping. It felt great to work my body to the point were the endorphins took over, A long, hard work out was just what I needed.

When we reached the hour and a half mark she slowed down, then she came to a stop and while catching her breath she showed me how to turn my machine off.

She went to get water while I stretched, returning she gave me a bottle.

"Great work" she said, taking a mouthful of water.

I gave her a brief smile. I wasn't really thirsty, I could've gone at it for at least another hour so I kept the bottle in my hand, not opening it.

"I have a meeting to attend to this afternoon, if you want, I can have someone from the staff show you around the building so you know how to get around on your own" she took another sip of water, her skin was shimmering from the layer of sweat. Breathtaking indeed but not letting it distract me, I nodded. Knowing how to get around this building would help tons when I made a move to find my brothers.

"He'll meet you by the elevator on your floor at four pm, be ready by then"

She made her leave after that and as soon as she left the gym I could feel myself relax a little bit. Her very presence was so very intense and distracting and once again I let myself get mislead. I expected something awful but instead I got a gym. I still know she's working me up to something, at least now I know she's taking things slow.

My mind started to wonder, what kind of meeting would she be attending this afternoon? When would she be back?

I mentally kicked myself, the only things that should be occupying my mind is find brothers and get the hell out.

This woman meant nothing to us, nothing to me and if I ever got the chance I would make her aware of that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Obey chapter 3**

Warning: Sexual content, nothing too serious but it's there…

* * *

After a nice shower and some much needed alone time after our intense morning workout, the alarm on my nightstand went off, it was time to head towards the elevator for the tour of the building that I was promised but when I got there it wasn't the butler I was expecting that met me. I was surprised to find a tall blond woman waiting for me, she was properly dressed and looked somewhat irritated and had her arms crossed but when she saw me coming down the hallway she immediately turned into a more professional self, greeting me once I was in hearing distance. I greeted her back.

"Follow me please" She said pressing the button on the elevator.

I nodded, we waited for a few seconds before the elevator doors opened.

She guided me through a numbers of floors, offices, dining rooms, bedrooms, regular living spaces, nothing I found useful but I kept following her around until the tour was over.

We ended the tour where we started it, she gave me a key, which I figured, worked on my bedroom door and the keycard to the gym that I was told I would receive, I thanked her and she left without replying. I headed back to my bedroom and locked the door behind me, I was not in the mood for any more company today.

I woke up with a pull on my left arm, it was still dark outside and it took me a second to realize what was going on. Both my arms where chained to the headboard bars of the bed, I tried to yank my arms free but to no avail. That is when I heard a male's voice on my right.

"I truly do not see what she sees in you"

I recognized that voice but I were not too sure to say anything so instead I waited, which was a mistake, a loud hit from what felt like a belt struck my thigh and a rapid pain took over my consciousness.

"Why are you even here?!" another hit. My sight had now adjusted to the dark and I could finally see who the man was, it was the all too familiar butler, Mr. Calmity.

"You are such a waste of space!" He struck me a third time, this time in the space between my plastron and shell on my left side, I could feel tears form in my eyes.

He kept on hitting me for another five minutes before he left the room. I could only stare up in the ceiling for the next hour with tears running down my face from the pain. I was not sure if this was all Mr. Calmity's idea or if _she_ had anything to do with this but it was getting pretty clear that I no longer could put my guard down and all the privileges I had received up to this point was only to make me forget the reality of the situation I was in. I do not remember falling back to sleep but I did.

* * *

The next day when I woke up the chains were gone and I also had a hard time getting out of bed, the bruises where becoming visible on my body and the pain from them made it hard to move.

I read on my alarm clock that it was almost eleven in the morning and no one had tried to wake me up.

I decided to get dresses and head up to the gym and try to work the pain away, my bedroom door was still locked like nothing had happened last night and it made me feel very uneasy.

I got dressed and headed towards the elevator.

I pressed number 30 and heading downstairs for the gym. The music in the elevator was cheerful which made me feel sick to my stomach, I was anything but cheerful this morning.

To my surprise she was in the gym when I arrived, I expected her to already be done by the time I got there and not wanting to show myself weak I ignored the pain from the bruises.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she smiled towards me while walking on the treadmill.

"Um, yes but no one woke me up this morning and I thought you'd be done in here by now." I answered.

"Your bedroom door was locked, believe it or not but I do respect privacy."

"Do you?"

"What do you mean?" She looked confused, even if she did have anything to do with last night, she was not going to admit to it.

"Nothing" I stepped up on the treadmill next to hers, hoping to get a workout while ignoring she was even in the room. I started my warm up with a fast walking speed.

She turned off her own machine and stood in front of mine while I was trying to focus on my warm up.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"No" I answered, speeding up the treadmill.

In a swift movement, she was in front of the control panel of my treadmill, turning it off and leaning only inches away from me.

Her body was sparkling from her workout, sweat drops reflected in the soft lightning from the ceiling.

She was so close that we could feel each other's hot, heavy breathing on each other.

There was that seductive look once again, challenging me.

I am not sure what took over me but I lifted her up on the control panel of the treadmill and our lips met in a heated kiss and without even thinking about it her clothes went to the floor and so did mine.

I carried her towards the center of the gym, ripping one of the soft mats on the wall to place underneath us as we landed on the floor.

Her moaning as I touched her made me even more confident that this was what she wanted.

Her chest was so soft beneath my touch and while her legs wrapped around me I knew I had to move along faster and as I entered her, I felt a sense of calm. I kept on moving while listening to her sound of pleasure until I couldn't take it anymore.

We laid silent side by side on the soft mat for a moment before she rolled on top and kissed me and I didn't deny her affection.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing" I knew that she was referring to my bruises but I were not going to accuse her of something when I was not sure she had anything to do with it. She didn't say anything, she got up and collected her clothes that were spread across the floor.

"I'm sorry but what does this mean?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Did you have any expectations?" she smirked.

"No, just asking." I got dressed in my shorts and blue t-shirt while I waited for her response.

"I don't see how this could mean anything, good luck with your workout" and with that she left the gym, leaving me alone in the room.

I just stood there staring after her as she left and regretting what I had just done, feeling confused and ashamed over my actions. Something about her made me act before thinking and I did not like it.

I used to take pride in my self-control but this whole situation messed with my brain.

My desire to work out disappeared and I decided to get straight back to my bedroom, I needed to think this whole situation over and get my plans straighten out.

I could not keep on messing around like this if I wanted to find my brothers and get back home. I'm not helping anyone, I'm was only making everything worse.


End file.
